


The Moon is a Loyal Companion

by lubilu17



Series: I got Sunshine up on the Shelf [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/M, Natasha and Andrey meet in a park and fall in love, That’s it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubilu17/pseuds/lubilu17
Summary: There’s something about the moon on the snow that has always intrigued Natasha, the way that the ground reflects the moonlight back at her, the way it makes her feel isolated and alone, even in a city as big as the one she’s in now. It’s a beautiful sight she thinks as she pulls her scarf up around her face. The buildings that tower up over her head, that usually make her feel intimidated and insignificant, feel lower than they usually do, feel more friendly, make her feel more comfortable than she has done in the city before.In which Natasha and Andrey meet in a park and fall in love.Prequel to Body in the Duck Pond





	The Moon is a Loyal Companion

There’s something about the moon on the snow that has always intrigued Natasha, the way that the ground reflects the moonlight back at her, the way it makes her feel isolated and alone, even in a city as big as the one she’s in now. It’s a beautiful sight she thinks as she pulls her scarf up around her face. The buildings that tower up over her head, that usually make her feel intimidated and insignificant, feel lower than they usually do, feel more friendly, make her feel more comfortable than she has done in the city before.

Along the pathway there’s a man sat in a bench with his head tipped to the sky, the only thing Natasha can think when she sees him is the stories of angels her mother used to tell her as a young child. Angels with deep hair curling round their ears, maroon scarves wrapped around their necks, and, fingers fidgeting by their sides. Whoever this man was he was truly an angel and it took Natasha’s breath away. Or that might have been the cold. She’s not too sure to be honest, but it’s more poetic to say that it was him who took her breath away. Who with no words managed to make her want to get to know everything about his life.

It’s almost as if he can feel her watching him because he turns to look at her and the moment their eyes meet Natasha can feel her heart in her throat. She can feel his eyes on her, the small smile that graces his lips and she can’t help but let out a small sigh. Her family and friends always tell her that she falls in love too easily. But she can’t help but see the best in everybody she meets, and in her opinion it’s definitely not always a bad thing, as she slowly makes her way over to the bench.

The man moves his bag closer to him so Natasha can sit down easily. She sits, trying to remember the proper way to sit politely that her godmother taught her. On her lap she wrings her fingers together, a nervous habit developed as young child as a result of being scrutinised by her families friends, the kind of people that tell you to your face that you’re not as good as your siblings, you’re not going to get anywhere in life looking like that. She can feel him looking at her, it’s almost as if he wants her to start talking to him, to introduce herself.

In the back of her mind there’s a tiny voice telling her that he could be a complete creep, a serial killer, a predator. But she manages to quieten the voice before she herself speaks out loud.

“So, what are you doing out so late?” As soon as she speaks she cringes slightly at the words. Why can’t she just speak normally? To Natasha’s relief he only lets out a slight laugh and she can’t help but melt slightly at the sound, it’s low and gruff but it makes Natasha’s heart soar.

“Avoiding my roommate. You?” His voice matches his laugh, a slight growl at the end of his question.

In reply she points up to the moon and with a voice filled with wonder she begins to explain her love for the moon.

“It’s just so beautiful the way it reflects on the snow-the way it has everything under its control, even the sun. It makes everything look almost angelic. But even then it doesn’t actually produce light because it’s just a massive lump of rock but it manages to reflect it and cause so many people so much joy...” Natasha cuts herself mid sentence as she notices the man giving her an odd look, “I’m sorry, I was rambling again wasn’t I?”. She looks down to her lap, embarrassed. In a gesture of comfort the man places his hand over Natasha’s fidgeting ones.

“It was quite adorable if I’m honest with you. I’m Andrey.” Natasha can feel a blush rising up on her cheeks, though if she wanted to she could blame it on the cold.

“Natasha.”

He smiles slightly, “It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Natasha can’t help but love the way her heart speeds up when he complements her.

If this was some kind of romantic movie or tv show there’d be guitars, violins and harps behind their conversations. If this was a play or musical there’d be some kind of magical looking lighting shined on them. But it’s none of things, it’s real life and all they have are the sounds of the city at night that surround the park.

They talk for hours, talk of little unimportant things, they talk of more important things. She discovers that. Andrey has a younger sister named Mary and that she stays at home and looks after their father. She tells him of her family, her cousin, her siblings. They talk until the sun begins to rise and Natasha’s eyelids are starting to droop. As they stand up to go there separate ways they swap phone numbers, both of them pretending that they’ll call or text at some point.

It’s just after 8am by the time Natasha gets home and gets into bed, all of her thoughts filled with the beautiful man from earlier, Andrey. She’ll never call him and he’ll never call her, it’s best to just get over it. She doesn’t have class today so she can sleep for as long as she wants to.

Unsurprisingly, she dreams of him, she dreams of his mouth on hers, his fingers tailing down her sides, his beard scratching on her thighs. She dreams of them. The storm they could make together. She dreams of breathless moans and skin that burns to touch. She dreams of his eyes dark and clouded. She dreams of his lips on her skin. She dreams of him.

She dreams of him and wakes up breathless and shaking slightly with the midday sunlight streaming through her blinds, casting strips of light across her face and body.

Rolling over in her bed to reach for her phone she sees one new text message.

 **Andrey:** So... hey.... just making sure you got home alright last night...also maybe wondering if you wanted to get coffee at some point today maybe?

Natasha can’t help but be surprised at the text, in all honesty she just expected this to be a one conversation thing with them mutually never texting the other back. But she’s drawn to reply, and it’s not to decline his invitation either.

 **Natasha:** yeah i got home fine

 **Natasha:** thanks for asking

 **Natasha:** and id love to get coffee this afternoon

 **Natasha:** 2 alright for you?????

 

Andrey gets to the coffee shop they’ve decided to meet at before she does and she takes a minute to marvel at his beauty. He’s wearing the same scarf as the night before, but this time with a black shirt and jeans. Natasha can’t help but let out a small sigh as she remembers her dream from earlier in the day.

He smiles at her as she sits down and it’s a beautiful smile, a smile that could make angels sing, a smile that could make Natasha sing. He’s ordered her a tea, something she told him the night before, that she prefers tea to coffee. Marya always made tea for Natasha and Sonya, never coffee.

They talk of books, of films, of music and with every word he speaks Natasha can’t help but fall slightly in love with him.It's as if she’s stepped off the edge of a cliff, and even though her heart's in her mouth and her stomach is in knots, she’s the most excited she’s ever been in my life. She’s totally enthralled by him. She wants him, every part of him, and she desperately want him to feel the same way about her.

Natasha ignores the little voice in the back of her head, that sounds suspiciously like Sonya, when it tells her she shouldn’t go back to his dorm with him. She’s old enough now to make her own decisions. Anyway if she hadn’t have gone back with him they wouldn’t be stood on an almost empty subway platform holding hands. She turns to look at him and with a newfound confidence stands up on her toes and presses a kiss to his lips.

Andrey to his credit wastes no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. Natasha’s head is exploding, it’s even better than she ever could have imagined. Her fingers pull in Andrey’s short curls. They stay wrapped up in each other until the train comes, even then Andrey never lets her out of his touch. He stands with his hand on her hip pulling her back into his chest. It’s not as innocent as their touching had been beforehand.

He leads her into his dorm room. He leads her to his bed. He leads her headfirst into the storm that is Andrey Bolkonsky. And Natasha can’t help but feel like it was fate that brought them together as they kiss. That maybe there is an angel out there looking out for her.


End file.
